


His Everthing

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter’s feelings for you after you moved in with him on Earth-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Everthing

Hunter gazed down at your sleeping face, propping himself up on the pillow as he lay beside you. You looked so peaceful as you slept. He was still in disbelief that you were here. That you had come with him to his home, knowing well who he was and what he did.

His fingers trailed down your cheek before cupping your face tenderly. He couldn't stop touching you, even if it was just patting your arm or brushing your hair. He was so afraid that you weren't actually there. That this was all some sort of cruel dream.

But every time he felt your warmth, he was flooded with emotions. You had fallen for him when he was Jay and accepted him when you discovered he was Zoom. Sure you had your reservations and you were still guilty about leaving your friends behind, but you had to follow your heart. Something you had said to him plenty of times, reassuring him that you weren't trying to trick him.

His thumb rubbed gentle circles in your temple as his fingers brushed your hair. You gave a soft sigh as your sleeping body nuzzled into his. Hunter stiffened slightly, relaxing only when you had stopped moving. His heart was beating hard. Each beat filling him with warmth and feelings he had never experienced before.

His arms slowly wrapped around you, pulling you close as he nuzzled into your hair. He inhaled your scent. God, how perfect you were. Your warmth, your touch, your smell. Every little sound you made when you slept in his arms. How softly you held his hands during the day. Hands that had taken so much life, coated in so much blood. Hands you made feel clean when you held them. 

He kissed your head. Letting his eyes close as he felt your warmth against his chest, legs entwined. This was everything he never imaged he wanted. He had this earth. He had it's people run in fear just at the mention of his name. And yet, you meant more than anything to him. Filling a hole in his heart he had forgotten was even there. 

You were his everything.


End file.
